Where your heart lies
by crazym
Summary: Brady found Ashleigh in the forest in Broken. Marcus then imprinted on Ashleigh. This is how Ashleigh ended up being in the forest and how her life becomes with the wolves. OC/OC. If you haven't read Broken or Losing you, you won't know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the Marcus and Ashleigh story people asked for. I hope you like it as much as you like Broken and Losing you. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I got for them, they mean a lot. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter one –

The young couple walked through the forest with their eight year old daughter, arguing like they always did. They never wanted the daughter got blessed to have, but they didn't care.

Teresa Jones always blamed her boyfriend, Brian Blackburn, for getting her pregnant. She never blamed herself. They were only fourteen when they had their young daughter, Ashleigh. Her parents were disappointed in her at first but they finally grew to accept that they were grandparents; they still didn't like that fact though. Many times they had told Teresa and Brian that they should put their daughter up for adoption, but they didn't like the idea of that.

Brian Blackburn blamed it on himself and Teresa's, but she was a stubborn person and when she thought something it was hard for her to not agree with someone. As soon as his parents found out they disowned him. They wanted nothing to do with him. They left him to find a job to pay for his daughter. He told Teresa that she should have got an abortion but she declined it. She didn't like the thought of killing their unborn child. He couldn't change his mind, so he didn't bring it up again.

Ashleigh Blackburn was a normal eight year old. She lived with her parents but she knew they didn't really like her. But she had no idea. In her class, her parents were the only ones who weren't married but that didn't bother her. What she didn't like was her parents always yelling at her for the slightest thing she did wrong. At night she would cry herself to sleep and put a pillow over her head to stop herself from hearing her parents argue. They were always arguing but she didn't know why.

"Teresa don't walk away from me." Brain yelled.

Ashleigh flinched but stayed with her dad. This wasn't unusual. They always fought over her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Teresa yelled.

"I was suggesting an idea. You were fine with it yesterday." Brian said.

"I changed my mind. We can't just leave her here. What if the cops find out where she came from, huh?" she said.

"They won't find out. She's too stupid to know where she comes from." he said.

"But what if they do find out? We will have social workers on our back." Teresa said.

"Don't worry about it babe. I have it all planned out." Brian said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"You do?" Teresa asked.

"Of course." Brian said, kissing her cheek.

They both looked at their daughter, who had her mothers' hair but her fathers' eyes. They turned to gaze at each other and nodded.

"Let's do it." Teresa whispered.

Ashleigh looked around the forest. It was starting to get cold and dark. She didn't have a coat on and she was petrified of the dark. She wanted to run to her dad and have him hug her like he use to do, before her mum started saying stuff to him.

Ashleigh didn't know what her parents were talking about but she knew it wasn't good by the looks on her parents faced. It scared her slightly.

"Mummy, daddy. I'm cold." Ashleigh said softly.

Brian sighed and kneeled down to his daughters' height. "Mummy and daddy will be back soon okay pumpkin. I love you." he said, kissing his daughters' forehead. He stood back up and stood next to his girlfriend.

Teresa looked at her daughter. "See you in a bit Ashleigh. Stay here okay? So we know where to find you."

Ashleigh nodded to her mother. But inside she had no clue what was going on.

They turned around and Teresa grabbed Brian's hand. Brian turned around and gave a slight wave to his eight year old daughter, which she returned.

Teresa was glad to be getting rid of the child who ruined her life. She couldn't deal with her anymore. She wanted to party with her friends, concentrate on her job and get married.

Brian was slightly guilty about leaving his daughter, but he was kind of glad to be getting rid of her. He wanted to spend time with his friends and he couldn't if he had to look after his daughter. He was planning on proposing to Teresa soon and then they would start a family. Someone could take his daughter in. She wasn't his problem anymore.

Ashleigh stayed where she was like she was told. It was getting colder and darker and she was getting scared. She could feel tears rolling down her cheek, but she didn't wipe them away. She started searching the forest for any sign of her parents but she couldn't find anything.

She tripped and fell over, hurting her knee while doing it. She stayed on the ground letting the tears fall quickly this time.

**Hope you like. Please review. Also if you have any ideas what I could use just let me know. I have some ideas but I would like to hear other people's opinions. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter two –

Ashleigh had been laying on her the forest floor for at least two hours when a teenage boy walked by.

He could hear a girl crying in the forest. He looked to see if he could find the source of the crying. He started to debate whether he should go and search what the noise was, or whether he should carry on walking.

Ashleigh was oblivious to the person who was standing by the forest. She didn't know someone was coming. She just wanted her mum and dad to come back. She was getting worried. _What if something happened to the, _she thought, _mummy and daddy should have came back now. What if they don't want me anymore? No daddy loves me, he will always love me._

The teenage boy walked into the forest, deciding to see what was making the noise. He gasped when he saw a little girl crying. Tears rolling down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

The boy picked her up and carried her to his friends' house. They knew what to do.

He entered the house and laid her down on the sofa. "Brady?" someone said to him. "What are you doing here? Who is she?"

The boy – Brady – jumped at his friends' voice. He turned around and looked at the black haired man standing in front of him. "I don't know. She was in the woods crying." he replied.

A brown haired woman walked in. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but had three long scars running down one side of her face. But that didn't stop her beauty. The woman was very beautiful. Brady could see why his friend loved her.

The women gasped when she saw the young girl lying on the sofa.

"I didn't know where to take her. She looks hurt." Brady mumbled.

His friend nodded and patted his back. "You did the right thing."

"Hello, my name is Emily. What's yours?" the women asked the little girl.

Ashleigh opened her eyes and looked at Sam and Brady. She returned her gaze back to the beautiful women in front of her named Emily. "Ashleigh." she whispered.

"How old are you Ashleigh?" Emily asked politely. She didn't want to scare the girl.

Ashleigh looked at Sam and Brady again but when she saw them watching her she looked away. "Eight. My parent's left me in the forest."

"Where do you come from?" Emily asked.

"The Makah tribe." the young girl said.

Emily looked at her fiancée and then looked back at Ashleigh. She pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You are going to stay here tonight."

The little girl sat watching them for a while but then nodded. "I'll take her to the spare room." Sam said. He held out his hand for the eight year old girl to take. She looked at it and then took it. They walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Sam was careful with the girl Brady had found. She was in a vulnerable state and he wanted to make sure she felt safe.

He had no clue what kind of people would leave their daughter in a forest especially as everyone knows how dangerous it is in there. Even if they did come from the Makah tribe. And it was only dangerous because of the bloodsuckers.

He was proud of the younger wolf for bringing her to his house because his beautiful fiancée would know want to have done.

He tucked Ashleigh into bed and kissed her forehead. He couldn't wait to have children of his own. He wanted to be a dad and this was going to be an excellent way to prove it to Emily.

Of course Emily already knew he would be a great dad. She never doubted him.

Ashleigh watched the man turn the light off and close the door. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. She was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

Her parent's told her to never talk to strangers but these people saved her and they treated her better than they did anyway.

Ashleigh's breathing started slowing down as she fell into a deep sleep about wolves, princess', princes', witches and vampires. These were normal. She normally dreamed of these things anyway.

**If you have any ideas what I could use just suggest them and I might use them. Also when Ashleigh gets older, I'm going to start doing it in her POV. Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and the ideas. I might use some of them. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter three –

The next morning Ashleigh woke up and walked out of the room. She was scared of being with strangers but they seemed like nice people.

Ashleigh walked down the stairs and followed the sound of voices and the smell of food.

She walked into the kitchen and saw loads of people talking. She noticed the women, Emily, cooking. The men, Sam and Brady, were sitting at the kitchen table laughing.

Brady noticed Ashleigh just standing by the door, so he motioned for her to come over to him. She shyly did and Brady pulled her on to his lap.

"Good morning." he smiled at her.

Everyone's attention turned to the young girl sitting on their pack brother's lap. They all had the same thought going through their mind, _who was she?___Of course Sam and Emily knew who she was and they were smiling at each other.

"Hello." Ashleigh said quietly, looking down at the floor blushing.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Brady asked.

Ashleigh nodded, still looking at the floor. She could feel the stares of everyone looking at her.

Emily gave them all a look and they looked away, not wanting to be on her bad side. "Ashleigh, sweetie, are you hungry?" she asked.

Ashleigh looked up at the women standing in front of her and nodded. She was starving. Emily handed her a plate full of food and she dug in.

None of the pack asked who Ashleigh was; they didn't want to sound rude so they thought that it would be better if they asked who she was when she was out of the room. But they all kept exchanging looks with each other and then look at the young girl.

Once Ashleigh finished her breakfast, Emily took her out of the room so she could have a wash.

"Care to tell us who she is?" Paul asked Brady and Sam.

"Brady found her in the forest yesterday and bought her here. We don't know who her parent's are; all we know is that they left her in the forest." Sam said.

"She looks adorable!" Kim cooed.

"Yeah who would want to leave her?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to look for her parent's and if we can't find them then we are going to have to put her into a foster home." Sam explained.

Emily walked into the kitchen as soon as she heard that. She stood by the door, arms folded against her chest and glaring at her loving fiancée. "We _are _going to look for her parent's; _if _we can't find them then we _are _going to adopt her. We _aren't_ going to put her in a foster home; do you understand me Samuel Uley?" Emily growled.

The pack snickered at the look on Sam's face. His fiancée was angry at him because of what he had said. But honestly he wanted to keep Ashleigh but he weren't sure he had enough to feed her and the pack.

"What about money?" Sam finally had the courage to ask his partner.

"Money won't be a problem Sam. I want to keep her and I know you do too. So we are going to keep her and you guys," she said turning to look at the pack. "Are going to treat her like you would treat your imprints. With care and respect."

"But some of us haven't imprinted yet. We don't know what it is like." Embry said.

"Use your imagination. See how your pack brothers treat their imprints and be like that. You have to look after her and get to know her." Emily said to all of them.

They all nodded at her, they didn't like arguing with Emily. Especially as if they did, Sam would kill them. Also because Emily fed them and treated them like a mother would treat their sons. She was really good to them and that was what they liked.

"Good." Emily huffed.

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed every one of her scars and then finally settled his lips on hers.

**I know it's a short chapter, sorry. Hope you liked it. Please review. Also if you have any ideas just let me know, I have some already but if you want something to happen then just let me know. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter four –

Emily handed Ashleigh a top to put on while her clothes were being washed. She was planning on taking her shopping to buy her some new clothes.

The pack was putting posters up around the reservation. Emily was kind of hoping that her parent's didn't own up because she wanted to keep her. She already thought Ashleigh as a daughter. She didn't know who would want to leave their child in the forest in the first place. Whoever did wasn't fit to be a parent.

She was cooking food for the pack like everyday. She loved the pack with all her heart but sometimes she wanted some alone time. Something she never got now. But she knew better than to complain. Complaining never got people anywhere.

Ashleigh walked in and sat down at the table. Emily handed her a muffin and then carried on cooking.

Ashleigh started nibbling at the muffin. She didn't know why these strangers were helping her but she had a good feeling about them. She was safe.

The door flew open and the boys walked back in. They all had a look of annoyance on their faces.

Emily looked at them and put a plate of food on the table. She knew better than to ask them what was wrong.

They all sat down and started digging into the food that Emily had laid on the table.

Emily grabbed Ashleigh's clothes, which were now wash, and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed Ashleigh's hand and pulled her upstairs with her.

Emily handed her the clothes and waited outside the bedroom while she got changed. When Ashleigh walked out in her clothes, they walked back downstairs.

"Sam, I'm taking Ashleigh shopping." Emily called out to the boys.

Sam didn't reply but he heard her. He was still trying to calm down Paul. "She can't keep acting like a spoilt brat all the time!" Paul yelled.

"Don't call her that!" Brady defended.

"But it is true! You guys can admit it." Paul said, looking at his pack brother.

None of them said anything because of the glare coming of their other pack brother, Brady.

"She just needs help, Paul. She is not being a spoilt brat. Try talking to her." Sam said.

Paul shook his head. "No she is being a spoilt brat. And it is my fault. I raised her like that."

"I think you raised her well." Brady said.

"You don't count. You're just being a stuck up because you imprinted on her and you want me to accept it." Paul snapped.

Brady rolled his eyes at him and grabbed a muffin, shoving it into his mouth.

"I think you raised her well Paul." Paul's best friend, Jared, said.

Paul rolled his eyes at him. "You're only saying that because you're my best friend."

"No, I really think you have." Jared said.

"No you don't." Paul mumbled.

"Whatever." Jared sighed, standing up. He stormed out of the house and started the walk to his imprint's house.

Sometimes Jared's best friend was really annoying. He never believed anything someone said to him. He was a very stubborn person. They were both different and Jared had to question why he was friends with him sometimes. But at the end of the day, Paul was Jared's best friend and he wouldn't want another.

Emily led Ashleigh through the clothes section. They had a basketful of clothes that Ashleigh needed to try on.

They walked over to the changing rooms and Ashleigh walked in with the basket.

Emily stood patiently outside waiting for Ashleigh to come back out. Every now and then Ashleigh would come out and show Emily what the clothes look like on her. Emily nodded and smiled every time.

Finally, Ashleigh finished trying on the last set of clothes. They walked through the shop to get some more food now that they have an extra mouth to feed. But she wasn't complaining. It would be good to have another girl around the house.

They paid for everything and went back home. Ashleigh helped Emily take the shopping in. Emily watched the little girl as she walked into the house carrying one bag but with both hands.

She smiled. She loved kids and couldn't wait until she started her own family.

She carried the rest of the shopping in and locked the car. She unpacked the bags with Ashleigh helping.

Once they finished, Ashleigh ran up to Emily and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you Emily." she said.

Emily looked down and smiled at the little girl. Ashleigh looked up at Emily and gave her a big smile.

"Want to make some cookies?" Emily asked.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next one, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter five –

Ashleigh had been with the pack for a week now and no one had answered their posters. Today was the day Emily and Sam were going to adopt her. As soon as they told Ashleigh she started jumping around with joy.

She had warmed up to everyone and all of the pack loved her like she was there sister. Apart from the new pack member, Marcus.

He hadn't been part of the pack for a week but the moment he walked through them doors six days ago he imprinted. The members of the pack who hadn't imprinted thought it was a bit unfair that he imprinted as quickly as he did, but they didn't moan about it. In fact it made them want to imprint some more.

Sam wouldn't let Marcus go near Ashleigh for days. He wanted to make sure the new pack member was stable first. But when Sam did let him go near Ashleigh, thanks to Emily, Ashleigh and he got along straight away. Marcus treated her with so much respect and Ashleigh had started calling him her best friend.

Sam, Emily and Ashleigh walked into the house. They had just come back from the adoption agency. They walked into the kitchen and saw that all of the pack was there.

Ashleigh ran over to Marcus and sat on his lap.

"How did it go?" Jared asked, wrapping his arm around Kim

Sam and Emily looked at each other and opened their mouths to speak, but Ashleigh beat them to it. "I get to stay! I get to stay with my brothers and sister!" she grinned.

They all laughed at the excitement leaking out of her mouth. They couldn't believe someone would want to leave a girl like her in the woods but glad they could keep her.

"My bear don't have to leave me now." Jared said, ruffling her hair.

She looked up at him and grinned. They all gave her the nickname of bear because she liked collecting teddy bears.

"I want to play outside." Ashleigh said to Marcus.

They walked outside and Marcus started chasing Ashleigh. They could hear an argument going on inside.

Marcus knew it was Rachel and Paul because they weren't being all loved up like they usually were.

"He is just a friend Paul! Stop being so protective all the time!" Rachel yelled.

"But he was all over you!" Paul yelled.

"No he wasn't! I have been friends with him for so long. Unlike you." Rachel said.

The pack just watched them argue. Jacob was getting ready to protect his sister when the time came. If Paul did hurt his sister, he was going to kill Paul.

"Why don't you get with him then, huh? He seems to know you better than me!" Paul screamed at Rachel. He had started shaking. Jacob stood up and stood in front of his sister protecting her.

"Don't you dare hurt her Lahote!" Jacob said.

"Stay out of this Black." Paul snapped.

"Paul! You cannot talk to my brother like that! Don't even talk to me like that! Just go away, I don't want to talk to you at the moment!" Rachel said, turning to look away.

"Rach, don't say that. I'm sorry." Paul whispered.

"No Paul! Until you can control your anger and not be too protective I'm through with us." Rachel said.

Paul started shaking some more and stormed out of the house. He couldn't control his anger for much longer and let the wolf inside of him come out.

Ashleigh stared wide-eyed at her friend turning into a wolf. She wasn't that far from him, so Marcus grabbed her and pulled her away. He took her inside and Sam looked at her and then turned back to Marcus. "He phased in front of her didn't he?" he asked.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah."

"I am going to kill that bloody idiot!" Sam growled.

"Sam! Calm down." Emily said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Not if I kill him first." Jacob said.

"Jake. He is your pack brother." Rachel said.

"And you're my blood sister." he said.

"It will be sorted by tomorrow, I guarantee you that." she said.

"I think Ashleigh needs to know what's going on." Kim said.

They all nodded and Sam explained to her the basic of the legends. Ashleigh took it better than they thought she would. Once they finished telling Ashleigh all about it she responded with, "Can I have a piggy back Marcus?"

She seemed okay with what they told her and she knew not to tell anyone. Whenever she saw them in a wolf form she always called them 'doggy!', but they didn't seem to mind. They loved it.

**Hope you liked. The next chapter is going to be the start of when Ashleigh gets older, so it's going to be in her POV. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter six – Ashleigh 

(6 years later)

I woke up and hurriedly got dressed. I ran downstairs and saw the whole of the pack sitting there. They looked up when they saw me and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" they yelled.

I looked at them all and smiled. "Thanks."

Emily gave me a hug. "Happy fourteenth."

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"It seems not long ago we found you." Sam said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I smiled at him. Riley came running up to me and jumped on to me. I laughed. "Hey little Ri. How are you today?"

"Great! Happy birthday Ash!" he smiled.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

He blushed and looked away. I smiled and placed him back on the floor. I greeted everyone and sat down at the table.

"Happy birthday Ash." Marcus said next to me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." I blushed.

I had a little crush on Marcus. It was because he was always so kind and protective of me. All of the pack and imprints were kind and protective but Marcus was just a little bit more. And I hoped, just a bit, that he might have imprinted on me. But I knew that would never happen. Never in this lifetime anyway.

Emily placed a plate on pancakes in front of me and I started digging in. "Can I have some?" my step-brother, Harvey, asked.

"Sure. You can have the rest." I said, pushing the plate towards him.

"You have just had your breakfast." Emily said.

"He has an appetite like his dad." Paul chuckled.

"And uncles." Ellie added.

The pack looked at her. "Not true." they said at the same time.

I laughed. "It is so true."

"No it's not." Marcus pouted.

I grinned and poked his cheek. "You are such a baby."

"Am not." he said.

"Are so." I laughed.

"Let's do the presents." Emily chirped up.

I stayed sitting where I was while everyone else stood up and went to a bag in the corner of the room.

Paul, Rachel, Melissa, Anna, Troy and Amanda. I opened the present and smiled hugely. It was a picture frame with six sections. The first section was a picture of me when I was eight sitting on Paul's back when he was a wolf. The second one was of me and the kids, it was a recent picture. The third section was of Marcus and me, another recent picture. The fifth was of Emily, Sam, Harvey, Robert, Yvonne and me. The sixth one was of all of us together at the beach a few days ago.

I looked up at them and hugged them. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie. We didn't know what else to get you." Rachel said.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

Embry, Lucy and Brett handed me a small present. I ripped it open and smiled. It was a gorgeous new bag. And I mean gorgeous. It was red with a gold chain hanging down from it. I bet it cost a lot.

"Thank you." I said, hugging them.

Jared, Kim, Jose and Lori placed an envelope in front of me. I opened it and pulled out a gift card. "We had no idea what you wanted but I was thinking we could go shopping and you can buy whatever you want." Kim said.

I nodded. "That would be great." I hugged them.

Seth, Maddie and Alisha handed me a small box. I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful silver bracelet.

I hugged them. "Thank you." I grinned.

"You're welcome." Maddie said.

Leah and Quil gave me some perfume that smelt so nice.

Brady, Ellie, Matthew and Thomas gave me a heart charm to put on the bracelet.

Collin, Olivia, Riley and Eleanor gave me an 'A' charm to put on the bracelet.

Sam, Emily, Harvey, Robert and Yvonne gave me some clothes and CDs that I wanted.

Marcus then looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed and handed me two presents; one was wrapped while the other was in a box. I took the smaller of the two presents, which was wrapped up, and opened it. It was another charm but it made me laugh. It was a charm of a wolf. I looked at Marcus and shook my head at him. He smiled and winked at me, which made my heart rate increase slightly.

I took the present that was in a box and opened it. I gasped and looked at him. "I bet this cost you loads." I said.

He shrugged. "It was worth seeing the look on your face." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and looked back at the necklace in the box. It was silver and had a heart dangling off the chain. Engraved on the heart was 'Ashleigh'. It was truly beautiful.

It was a great start to an amazing birthday.

**Hoped you like it. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter seven – Ashleigh

Later that day we all went down to La Push beach. We were having a barbecue. The sun was setting and it looked really beautiful.

I couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

"Ash…" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Marcus grinning at me. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Want to come in the water with me?" he asked.

I looked at the water and then back at Marcus. I grinned and stood up. I then started running. "Race you to it!" I called back to him.

"No fair! You are such a cheater!" Marcus yelled.

I laughed at him. "It is my birthday!" He caught up to me and threw me over his shoulders. "No fair!" I laughed.

"No fair that you cheat. All the time." he laughed.

I shrugged. "Not my fault you're slow."

"I don't think so. You do know you're talking to a shape shifter here, right?" he smiled.

"No. I'm talking to a doggy." I smirked.

Marcus rolled his eyes at me. "I remember when you use to call us that. We couldn't take you out in public because you would always ask where your 'doggy' was." he chuckled.

I laughed. "Really? That's embarrassing. You always tell me embarrassing stories about myself. I don't want to know."

"You do really." he smiled.

"When I get a boyfriend you better not tell him." I said.

Marcus frowned. "Yeah… when you get a boyfriend." he then smiled at me. "That's if I don't scare him off first. He better be good for you and protect you with all his heart."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You better not."

He laughed at me. "Of course I will Ash. A princess like you deserves there prince."

I blushed. "Shut up Marcus."

He chuckled and dropped me in the water. I resurfaced and gasped.

"Marcus! I am going to kill you!" I screeched.

He started running away and I chased him. "Catch me if you can princess."

I caught up to him and jumped on his back. "You're not so tough now are you?" I grinned.

He laughed. "Get off me."

I laughed and stood up. Marcus stood up and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Ashleigh! Marcus!" Emily called.

"Want a piggy back?" Marcus asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled. "Not really no." I jumped on his back and he started walking. "You are such a lump." he groaned.

I slapped him. "Shut it."

"Make me." he mimicked.

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "So much better. Peace and quiet." I grinned. Marcus licked my hand and I pulled it away. "Eww. That's disgusting Marcus." I laughed.

"I wanted to talk." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever."

He laughed. "Hope you had a good birthday princess."

I nodded. "I did, thank you."

"Anytime princess. Anytime." he mumbled.

**Sorry it's short; I wanted to do a chapter about Marcus' and Ashleigh's relationship. I hoped you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter eight – Emily

I sat watching Ashleigh and Marcus muck around. I knew they were going to be a cute couple when they did finally start dating. When Ashleigh's eighteen, although I'm pretty certain Sam wants Ashleigh to be in her thirties when she gets her first boyfriend. Typical fathers.

I shivered from the sudden coldness and felt a pair of warm arms snake around my waist. I looked up and smiled at Sam. He kissed my forehead and looked at Ashleigh.

She may not be our daughter by blood but as far as we were concerned she was and always will be our daughter.

"I don't like that she's always around Marcus." Sam mumbled in my ear.

I looked at him and giggled. I shook my head and smiled. "He's the perfect person for her to be around. He will always protect her."

"I know but," he sighed. "She's _my _daughter. She should be with me. Not him."

"Sam, just let it go. Ashleigh won't be with us forever." I said.

He frowned. "I know she won't but a dad can hope, right?" he grinned cheekily at me.

I laughed and pecked his lips quickly. "You can sure hope but it won't happen."

"She will always be my baby girl." he smiled.

I laughed. Sam would always think of her as ours and that was what I loved. Because Ashleigh was ours. Her parents' didn't matter anymore, she had us. The pack. We were her family.

Marcus –

I laughed as I tickled Ashleigh and she fell to the floor. She was a complete klutz but I didn't care, I would always be there to protect her. No matter what.

I helped Ashleigh up and pulled her on to my lap. "One year older. God, you're getting old." I teased.

Ashleigh looked at me and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm still younger than you. No need to be jealous."

I scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

"We can all see it." she winked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're still a child at heart."

She grinned at me. "That makes two of us."

I laughed. "Sure does. That's what makes us special though."

"Speak for yourself." she snorted.

"You are so mean." I said.

Ashleigh wrapped her arms around my neck. "You know I love you really."

"You better." I smirked. "Or I would of done this." I pulled her on my lap and started tickling her.

"Marcus… stop… please!" she said in between laughs.

I shook my head. "No can do. Sorry princess."

"Marcus!" Sam yelled.

I let Ashleigh stand up and she sat next to me. We both looked at Sam. "Yeah Sam?" I asked.

"It's your turn to patrol. Ashleigh, I think it's time for you to go home with Emily now." he said.

Ashleigh nodded and stood up. "Night Marcus. Thanks for an amazing day." she said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "My pleasure princess. Night." I said, kissing her forehead.

Ashleigh –

I sighed as I watched Marcus walk off to the forest. My head was still tingling from where he kissed me.

This day has been perfect thanks to him and the rest of the pack. I couldn't have asked for a better day.

I got into the car with Emily, Harvey, Robert and Yvonne. Emily started the car and drove off.

I knew my feelings for Marcus was growing stronger and I knew I shouldn't have these feelings.

Marcus was just a friend and that's all he will see of me. I had to get over these feelings. I was only going to get hurt when he imprinted on a prettier, funnier, kinder person than me. I could wait for that day. My heart was going to be broken, I knew that for sure. But I only had myself to blame. I was the one who let these feelings get stronger.

**Sorry for the short and rubbish chapter, the next one will be better. The next chapter is going to be when Ashleigh is eighteen. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while; my internet wasn't working. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter nine – Ashleigh

(4 years later)

I slammed my fist into the steering wheel of my beat up old truck. I was annoyed at my boyfriend – well ex boyfriend now. This was the third time I had seen him with his ex girlfriend. But this time they weren't just being friendly. They were all over each other; they couldn't keep his hands to himself. They weren't making out or anything. No. They were dragging each other to different shops, hugging and touching each others arms.

I heard my phone start ringing. I pulled to the side and answered it. "Hello?" I said, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Ash, don't hang up on me. I'm sorry, okay? Anna is just a friend, we are only friends." my ex boyfriend, Chris, said.

I sighed. "Chris, I don't want to talk to you. I don't care what you have to say. I told you; we're through!"

"Ashleigh, I love you baby. I really do." Chris said.

"Bye Chris!" I said, hanging up on him.

I threw my phone on to the passenger seat and leaned my head against the steering wheel. I finally let the tears come out.

Chris had been my boyfriend for almost two years and I thought I was in love with him so much, but I was wrong. I was really wrong. He was nothing but a lying, cheating, selfish pig and I couldn't believe I thought he actually changed.

I heard the passenger door open. I didn't bother looking up because I knew it was a member of the pack as I could feel the warmth coming of them.

They put their arm around me and I smelt the familiar smell of the forest. I looked up and saw Marcus looking out into the night sky.

He looked down at me. "Care to explain what happened princess?" he asked.

I sniffed. "He was with Anna again."

"So you broke up with him?" Marcus asked.

I nodded. "Of course, this is the third time I've seen him with Anna and all the times they couldn't keep their hands off each other." I answered.

"Maybe they are just friends." he said.

I shook my head. "I don't think so Marcus."

"Did you see them kiss?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No but –"

"Did he or she tell you they were together?" he asked.

"No but –"

"There are no buts. You have no proof that he was cheating on you. I know you love him so get back with him. And if he does hurt you then I break his face." Marcus said.

I laughed. "Do you really think I should get back with him?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"I think you should talk to him and try to work it out. If it doesn't go well then he is jerk." he said.

"But you always thought he was a jerk." I mumbled.

"Okay then… an even bigger jerk." he said. I smiled slightly. "I hate seeing you hurt princess."

I hugged him. "Why can't all boys be like you?" I mumbled.

He squeezed me tightly. "Because all boys don't know you." he kissed the top of my head.

I laughed. "I love you Marcus."

"I love you too Ashleigh." he said. "Come on let me drive you home."

I nodded and swapped places with him.

When I got home, we walked inside and I saw everyone sitting there. They looked up and smiled at us. But Sam and Emily frowned.

Emily stood up and held me by the shoulders at arms length. "What's wrong Ashleigh?"

I sniffed. "Chris and I broke up."

"Oh sweetie." she said, pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright Marcus helped me." I said.

She raised her eyebrows at Marcus and me. "How?" she asked.

I smiled. "He told me to talk to Chris and sort it out."

Emily smiled. "Marcus has some good advice. Why don't you give him a call?"

I nodded. "Okay." I hugged her quickly and turned to Marcus. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and ran up to my room, with a big grin on my face.

I grabbed my phone and called Chris' number. He answered on the second ring. "Hey Chris, let's talk…" I started.

Marcus –

I watched Ashleigh run up to her room and sighed.

I could finally tell her that I imprinted on her but I told her to get back with her ex. I only did it so she would be happy, I hated seeing her upset. It pained me. And I'm pretty sure it was the same with the other guys whenever they saw their imprint in tears.

"When are you going to tell her Marcus?" Sam asked.

I shrugged and pulled my eyes away from the stairs. "I don't know." I answered.

I picked up my goddaughter, Eleanor, and sat down. I placed Eleanor on my lap and started bouncing her up and down.

"You have to tell her Marcus." Ellie said.

I looked at her. Throughout everything she was still my best friend. I didn't talk to Hannah, Luke, Mica or Jonas anymore. I actually don't know what happened to them. I didn't really want to see them anymore either. Not after what they did to Olivia.

"Soon." I promised.

"What happened to make her and Chris break up?" Brady asked. He was just as protective of Ashleigh as Sam, Emily and me, considering he was the one who found her.

I explained what Ashleigh told me. How she saw Chris with his ex, how this was the third time and how they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Sam shook his head. "He's no good for her. She's going to end up being hurt even more."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "And I'm going to be there to catch her when he lets her fall."

Ashleigh –

I listened to Chris explaining as to why he was with Anna when he supposedly 'hated' her.

"I'm sorry Chris." I said.

"Don't worry about it babe. I would have thought the same thing." he said.

I smiled. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Ash." he said. "So where does this leave us?"

"Back together?" I suggested.

"I like that idea. A lot." he laughed.

I laughed with him. "I am really sorry Chris. I feel like such an idiot now."

"Don't worry about it. Babe, can I come over?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure!" I answered.

"Great. I'll be there in a few. See you." he said.

"See you in a bit." I said, hanging up.

I lay back on my bed and smiled. This was great. I was getting back with the boy I loved. The boy I would always love.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys!3 **

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter ten – Ashleigh 

Chris knocked five minutes after we were talking on the phone. I didn't even have enough time to tell the pack that he was coming over.

I ran downstairs, as soon as the doorbell rung, and opened the door. Before I opened it, I looked at the pack and said, "Be nice."

They gave me confused looks but I just turned around and opened the door. On the other side was Chris. He looked up at me and smiled. I returned his smile and pulled him in.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry Ash." he said. He kissed me softly on the lips but pulled away when we heard someone cough.

We looked up and saw the pack staring at us. But the only face that stood out for me was Marcus.

He had a look of… pain? Why was he in pain? I had to remember to ask him later.

Chris wrapped his arm around my waist and refused to look anywhere but at the pack. "Hello Mr and Mrs Uley." he greeted.

"Chris." Sam said through a clenched jaw.

"Hello Chris." Emily smiled.

"Come on lets go up to my room." I said, noticing the pack kept glaring at Chris and the imprints was looking at Marcus, who was looking at me.

We walked up to my room and I closed the door. Chris let out sigh. "They hate me. I can see it in their faces."

I nodded. "I know. But they don't have too because I love you and that's all that matters." I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

Chris chuckled and pushed me on to the bed. His lips never leaving mine.

I pulled away. "Come on baby. I've never asked for it before." he said.

"I'm not ready Chris." I mumbled, sitting up.

I stood up and looked in my mirror and sorted out my messed up hair. Chris came up behind me and put his hands on my hip. He started kissing my neck. "You're the only one I want, Ash. This is the only thing I've ever asked for." he said.

I turned around. "Chris, stop it! I don't want to do it… yet. I'm not ready for that, if you loved me you wouldn't try and pressure this on me."

"Come on Ashleigh! Don't do this to me. Of course I love you!" Chris said, throwing his head back.

"You're sure not acting like it." I mumbled.

"I can assure you I do Ashleigh!" he said.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" I said.

"Stop being so stupid then! God, people our age have done it! You're probably the only one who hasn't!" he yelled.

"You have done it? I thought we waiting for each other!" I whispered.

"Well you were wrong then! Where did you get that idea from? Of course I've done it! You do know who I am, right?" he said.

I slapped him. "Get out of my house Chris!" I spat.

He groaned. "Ash, baby, I'm sorry, okay?"

I shook my head. "It's not _okay_. You've hurt me so many times before and I'm fed up with it! I can't take it anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Chris asked.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked him in the eyes. "I guess I am." I nodded.

He laughed. "Good. At least I'm not the one who has to do it." he said, before walking out of my room.

I followed him. "What do you mean?" I yelled.

"I mean; I was just going to dump you anyway. I was just using you to sleep with! I don't love you. I've never loved you!" he said, standing in the hall.

"Get out Chris! I hate you!" I screamed.

"I don't think so baby." he smirked.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Chris, I think you should leave." Marcus said from behind me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

Chris gave me one last look and walked out.

I turned around and started sobbing into Marcus' chest. "Shh. Everything is going to be alright." he cooed.

"I'm such an idiot!" I cried.

"No your not. He's an idiot for losing you. You don't deserve him, you deserve someone better." he said.

I looked up at him. "This is why you are my best friend." I said.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Want to go get some ice cream and chocolate and much out on them while watching films?" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

That was why Marcus was my best friend. He knew what I liked to do when I was upset and he knew how to cheer me up. I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy with stuff. Here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter eleven – Marcus

I opened the front door of my house and saw Ellie standing there with her twin sons, Matthew and Thomas.

They ran in and went into the front room and turned the TV on, while Ellie and I walked into the kitchen.

I made her some coffee and put it down in front of her. "Thanks." she smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

We sat in silence, sipping our coffee. Ellie cleared her throat and said, "So how is Ashleigh?"

I looked at her. "She's getting better thankfully. She still gets teary but she knows everything will get better." I answered.

Ellie nodded. "That's good." she answered softly.

I nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Have you told her yet?" she asked.

"Told her what?" I asked, looking at her.

Ellie sighed. "You know what I'm talking about. Imprinting on her."

I sighed. "No I haven't Ellie. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because she has the right to know. It's hard keeping it from her all the time." Ellie explained.

"I need the right moment to tell her. In my own time." I said, getting bored of repeating the same answers all the time.

"She needs to know that you are her soul mate." she said.

I gritted my teeth together. "I can't just tell her Ellie! She has just gotten out of a relationship that she was in for almost two years! She's not going to be over it!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Stop telling me that I need to Ashleigh!" I yelled.

"Because you do! She's your goddamn imprint for crying out loud!" she said.

"You have no right to tell me what I need to do! You never told anyone about Cain!" I whispered harshly.

Ellie flinched. "Don't say his name around me Marcus. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't tell me what to do all the bloody time. That's all I get from you!" I yelled. I was well aware of my shaking. Ellie glanced at my hands which were curled into fists. My nails digging into me and I was pretty sure I was drawing blood. "I think you should leave Ellie." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I was trying to calm down. It wasn't right to take my anger out on my best friend but she needed to stay out of my business some times.

Ellie took one last look at me and walked into the hallway. "Matthew. Thomas. Come on we're going." she said.

I walked out into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind them.

The next person who did tell me to tell Ashleigh one more time, I wasn't going to be able to calm my anger down. I would probably end up taking it out on them. So I was hoping it would be someone from the pack. At least then I wouldn't hurt an imprint and then get my ass kicked.

**Yeah I know, it's short but the next one will be longer. I promise. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I'm so sorry, I'll update more often, I promise. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter twelve – Marcus

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" I yelled, while washing my hands under the sink.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming!" I yelled, yet again. Whoever was at the door needed to calm down.

I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door; standing in front of me was a very pissed Brady. I opened the door wider for him to come in, which he did. "What's up?" I asked.

He turned to glare at me. "You tell me! Yelling at my wife, going to phase in front of her!" he yelled.

I frowned. "How did you find out?"

"I came home from patrol and saw her sitting in the kitchen looking pale. I asked her what happened and she burst into tears. Matthew and Thomas told me they went to see you and that they could hear you and Ellie shouting. I asked Ellie about it and she refused to tell me, we argued and eventually she told me." he raised his fist and it connected to my jaw. "You deserve that!"

"Okay maybe I did." I said, rubbing it.

"And this one." he said, punching me again. "And this one! And this one! And this one!" he said, punching me over and over again.

I finally blocked the next punch. "Stop it will you! I get it, and I'm sorry that I did! But you guys don't leave me alone about the whole Ashleigh thing; let me tell her in my own time!" I said.

He went to punch me again but I blocked it and punched him. I hit him in the jaw. Brady looked up at me and glared.

"What the hell!" he said, shaking.

"Calm down man! I'm sorry okay, but I don't need you to keep hitting me." I said.

"You kind of deserve it." he muttered.

"I might deserve it, but you don't need to keep hitting me!" I said.

Ashleigh –

I ran downstairs while putting my shoes on. I tripped over nothing but someone caught me before I landed flat on my face. I looked up and saw Sam smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, breathless.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah actually." I answered.

"Oh, where are you going exactly?" he said.

"I'm going to Marcus', is that alright?" I said.

He smiled at me brightly. _Hm, something is going on with him._ "Yes of course it is. Have fun. Would you like me to take you?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright. I'll drive or I might walk and Marcus can bring me home."

He nodded. "Have fun."

"Will do." I said, walking out of the door.

I noticed that lately everyone seemed to be keeping something from me. I felt really left out and wanted to know what it was. But I knew they wouldn't tell me if I asked them, because I've tried. I asked Brady, Collin, Paul and Olivia and they all told me that I had to wait. Which annoyed me because I hated waiting, so I kind of thought they were doing it to annoy me.

My plan was to ask Marcus when I got to his'. I knew he would tell me, he always told me everything, even if he wasn't suppose too.

I decided to walk to Marcus' to get some fresh air and it wasn't that far really.

I knocked on the door and Marcus opened it a few moments later. I smiled at him which soon vanished when I saw his face.

He was smiling at me but he had a massive bruise on his jaw.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, walking in and looking for an ice pack in the kitchen.

"Oh this, it's nothing really." he said.

I walked over to him, with an ice pack in my hand, and shoved him into a seat. "It sure as hell isn't nothing!" I said.

"I don't want to talk about it Ash." he mumbled. I sighed but nodded. I placed the ice pack on his jaw and stood in between his legs. "So why did you come over? Other than the reason you love me." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." he said.

"What is everyone keeping from me?" I asked.

"What?" he lied. I knew he was lying because his voice goes high pitch.

"Liar." I mumbled.

He laughed. "We aren't keeping anything from you."

"You are a bad liar. What is it? I know it's about me." I said, staring into his eyes.

He stared right back and started leaning in. I did the same and soon his lips were a few inches from mine. "We aren't keeping anything from you princess." he said.

He then smashed his lips to mine and it felt right. I felt fireworks going off. It just felt right. But then something popped into my mind and I pulled away and looked away blushing.

"What's wrong Ash?" Marcus asked.

"I can't do this Marcus, I'm sorry." I said, walking away from him.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I'm setting myself up for heart break. I mean what will happen to me if you do imprint." I said.

"I have imprinted." Marcus said.

I felt my heart drop. I just wanted to go home and cry. "Oh." I mumbled.

"I imprinted on you." he whispered.

**I hope this was as good as you expected it to be, if not I'm sorry. I'll update as much as I can, that's a promise. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter thirteen – Ashleigh

"What – what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I've imprinted on you Ash." Marcus repeated.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No you haven't. You're just saying that."

"I have. The first time I ever saw you, ten years ago, I imprinted on you and I couldn't be happier." he said.

I looked up at him. "You're telling the truth?"

"Of course I am Ash. I would never lie to you." Marcus said. He held his arms open and I ran into them. "Ashleigh, you're my soul mate and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

I smiled. "Douche." I muttered.

"Hey, not nice! I just confessed my undying love for you and you call me a douche, not nice at all." he said.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Paedophile." I smirked.

He burst out laughing. "I do love you Ash."

"Don't everyone." I smiled.

He kissed my cheek. "If they don't, you will always have me."

"Oh no, I would rather have everyone love me." I said.

"Whatever." he mumbled with a smile on his lips.

"Who knew?" I asked.

"Well, basically everyone who knows about the wolf thing." Marcus said.

"You could have told me sooner! I look like an idiot now!" I said, slapping his arm lightly, mostly because I didn't want to hurt myself.

"They wouldn't think any less of you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway you haven't asked me." I said.

"Asked you what?" Marcus said. I gave him a look that said 'you-better-not-be-serious'. He smiled. "I'm joking; of course I know what you're on about. I was hoping it would be a bit more romantic and planned…"

"But when is anything that happens between us planned?" I asked.

"Exactly, I was thinking that. So Ashleigh, would you like to do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Marcus asked.

I laughed. "That sounds like a marriage proposal."

"Even if it was you wouldn't leave me waiting would you?" he said.

"If it was a marriage proposal I would say we're – I mean _I'm _– too young."

He rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question please."

"No," I said, smiling. He looked at me confused. "I would love too." He laughed but not doing anything other than pull me closer to him. "I'm not a child you know? Oh wait I am to you." I laughed and smashing my lips to his, where I felt the sparks go off and the butterflies in my stomach.

Two hours later, Marcus took me back home. He kissed my cheek and made sure I got in safe before driving off.

"Have fun at Marcus'?" Emily asked, placing plates on the table.

I smiled and leaned against the door. "He told me." I said.

Her head snapped towards me. "He did? What did you say? How did you take it? Sam!"

Sam came into the kitchen and looked at Emily confused. "What's going on Em?" he asked.

"Marcus told her." Emily said, keeping her eyes on me.

Sam's head snapped towards me. "What's going on between you?" he asked.

"I didn't believe him and then he told me he did, and then I called him a paedophile and then we started joking about. He then asked me out and I said yes." I grinned.

Sam sighed and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well someone has to break Marcus' legs and I have to threaten him." Sam explained.

I laughed. "Sam, he won't do that."

"He better not. I'm only making sure."

"He'll probably be round tomorrow anyway. I'm going to bed, night." I said, kissing Sam's cheek and hugging Emily. I ran up to my room and quickly got changed. I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.

**Finally they're going out! :D Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. You have my permission to be mad at me. But here is the next chapter so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter fourteen – Ashleigh

I woke up in the morning and stretched. I walked downstairs and collected the mail, and while walking into the kitchen I had a quick look through them. I walked into the kitchen, where I heard laughter and chatting coming from, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a letter addressed to me.

_Ashleigh Uley,_ it said in a messy handwriting.

"Ash." someone said. I looked up and saw the pack sitting around the table.

"Like your hair." Paul commented.

I whacked him around the head and handed the mail to Emily, but keeping my one in my hand.

"I like it." Marcus smiled at me.

"Oh please don't start the lovey dovey stuff! Ash you're different than that!" Collin moaned.

I rolled my eyes and went to stand behind Marcus, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on to his lap. I looked at him and smiled; I then quickly kissed his cheek and looked back down at the letter.

"What's that?" Marcus whispered.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

I opened the envelope and blocked out the voices while I read through the letter.

_My dearest daughter Ashleigh, _

_My name is Brian Blackburn, and I am your father. You probably hate your mother and I because we left you in the woods all alone, when we knew there was wolves in there, but we did it for a good reason. Well, it was a good enough reason for us anyway._

_When your mother fell pregnant with you, we both were only fourteen and we didn't like the idea of abortion. When you were born we thought we might try and look after you and see how that went. But we always had people looking down at us; we were a disappointment to our families and to our town. So when you were eight we did the thing that we thought was right; we left you. _

_Your mother doesn't know I am writing to you. I just wanted to say that we do love you and we always will. _

_We're married and have three kids. Two boys and a girl and you're mother is pregnant with the fourth. _

_I hope one day you can forgive us. _

_Love, _

_Your father _

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands with disgust. Did he really think I was going to forgive him that easily? They must be kidding with me.

Brian Blackburn was not my father and he would never, ever, be!

I felt disgusted that that man was one of the people who helped created me. Whoever my mum was wasn't my father either. Sam and Emily were, they were the ones who took me in and looked after me.

I wanted nothing to do with them, nothing whatsoever. I felt sorry for their children, they didn't deserve having children.

I screwed up the letter and chucked it in the bin. I stood up and stormed up to my room, not in the mood to do anything. My dad had just been ruined by Brian and his wife.

**Sorry it is short, but it's better than nothing right? The next one will be longer (hopefully) and I promise to update sooner. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I've had a load of stress going on in my life at the moment and I'm just trying to deal with it one step at a time. I'm not completely okay yet but I'm hoping I'll go back to how I once was and the worry and the stress in my life would have disappeared. **

**I'm so sorry again for not updating in forever. But I **_**promise **_**you all I'll start updating more. I'll try and get a chapter up in the next few days. **

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter though. **

**Thank you to those that have been patient. I'm sorry again. **


End file.
